Verão, praia
by Morin-chan
Summary: Verão, praia, garotas de biquínis, mar, passeios ao entardecer e tranquilidade nada melhor para ter boas e péssimas lembranças. Uma viagem de verão escolhida por Heroine mas, Kent tem suas preocupações que é conter em vê-la mais uma vez de biquíni. E Ikki está vendo que seria uma boa oportunidade em se divertir com a pureza de seu amigo.
1. Viagem

Olhando o site de meteorologia para ver as porcentagem de chuva era quase zero para praia e de transito para ver como estaria a estrada para ter uma ideia de tempo de chegada até o local e o celular chamava atenção com um novo e-mail e vai olhar.

(De: Heroine

Assunto: Sobre a viagem.

Kent-san, se achar que está muito ocupado vamos outro dia, se achar melhor para as montanhas agora no verão poderemos ver os vaga-lumes? Eu sei que opinei para irmos a praia e reclamei até você aceitar mas, agora estou arrependida por ser egoísta.)

Kent só soltava um suspiro de cansaço agora ela estava querendo desistir de ir para praia, escreve um e-mail muito concentrado que até não percebe seu amigo Ikki chegar na sala, que senta no sofá e fica olhando a expressão de vergonha e preocupação do Kent.

- Hum! Ken que cara é essa? Sua noiva te mandou alguma foto provocante deixa eu ver?

- Ikkyu! Não é isso que está pensando, estamos conversando sobre alguns assuntos.

- O que seria eu posso ajudar?

Logo o toque do celular Kent abre e olha fica vermelho e segurando o celular deita a cabeça na mesa para se recompor depois de ler a mensagem, Ikki fica curioso claro não queria ficar de fora do assuntos do casal. Se levanta e fica na frente da mesa e tenta olhar o que tinha no monitor pesquisa do tempo para paia e o transito, um sorriso cresceu no rosto de Ikki.

- Isso é ruim Ken, tem certeza que consegue?

- O que faço? Eu disse que não tinha problema para Heroine mas, estou me arrependendo se ela usar algo igual aquela vez.?

- Está falando do biquíni? Ken, não me diga que não ficou bem nela?

- …

- Há! Me lembrei como me contou, você quase passou mal, ficou com ciúmes e não queria que ninguém a vi-se. Isso inclui que ela estava lindíssima.

Tocava mais uma vez o celular mais um e-mail que chagava e Kent parecia vencido pela lembrança de um ano atras e imaginando ela mais uma vez fazendo aquela cara boba e usando um biquíni fazendo o ficar sem reação, quando percebe o celular não está mais em sua posse e Ikki começa a ler a mensagem e abre a nova para ler e faz um som de interesse e Kent se arruma mais uma vez na cadeira e estica a mão querendo de volta o celular que está como o amigo.

- Espera Ken, no novo e-mail ela disse que não precisa se preocupar, pois ela escolheu um novo biquíni. Hum como será? Deixa eu escrever, manda uma foto usando o novo biquíni.

- Ikkyu!

Ikki escreve algo para enviar e quando esta para entregar só dá um som de e-mail entregue e Kent olha o aviso que um e-mail tinha sido entregue para Heroine. Kent fica parado olhando em sua cabeça passa um monte de coisa que poderia estar naquele e-mail e logo escreve correndo para dizer não responda o e-mail anterior desconsidere qualquer que tenha sido que estava escrito.

- Ikkyu, seu desgraçado o que escreveu, não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

Estava uma fera com amigo aonde estava a cabeça de escrever uma foto de biquíni, como ela é distraída faria e em acharia estranho. Ikki levanta a mão para se render a fúria do amigo.

- Calma Ken, eu só escrevi que não era para ela se preocupar que a protegeria. Que hora vamos?

- Amanhã a tarde. Como assim vamos?

- Eu vou junto, não confio você com a princesa sozinhos.

- Eu que não confio em você junto, eu não quero passar mal como quando era arrastado para praia por você. Só de lembrar me deixa constrangido.

- Há Ken, você é muito certinho. Quando estiverem prontos me mande um e-mail pois, eu vou junto.

Olha para o amigo só serio pois nem a sonho vai deixar o Ikki estragar a viagem que teria com Heroine, começa a mudar de assunto sobre enigmas matemáticos e outras coisas.

* * *

**Mais uma fic com o Kent. ˆ-ˆ**


	2. Litoral

Nove da manhã Kent estava na frente do apartamento de Heroine a esperando descer pois no final da noite haviam decidido que iriam mais cedo para aproveitar hoje como amanhã também, ela aparece toda animada como era de esperar uma viagem sozinhos sem ninguém para dar palpites. Começa a viagem para o litoral o transito naquele horário estava tranquilo poucos carros e ela olhando as paisagem pela janela do carro tinha horas que achava que teria que parar achando que Heroine começaria a ter enjôo.

- Heroine, está tudo bem?

- Sim, porquê?

- Por quê, você está um bom caminho olhando para fora e as paisagem passam rápido pela visão e com o tempo começa a dar enjôo, é por isso que estou perguntando.

- Estou bem, vou parar de ficar prestando atenção na paisagem por um tempo para não te preocupar Kent-san.

E continua a prestar atenção na estrada e mais por duas horas começa a dar para ver o oceano.

- Heroine olhe para a paisagem do seu lado já dá para ver o mar.

- Haaaaaaa! Que linda paisagem.

Ele sorri vendo a expressão que ela fazia e voltava a olhar para ele e sorri toda feliz, desviava o olhar para conter o rubro de vela tão fofa. chegando na praia Kent vai para o hotel que havia reservado para passar os três dias e dizia que Heroine quisesse andar por perto não teria problema já que ele iria confirmar os quartos reservados para os dois ligaria quando estive-se certo e depois andar pela praia.

Kent e Heroine passeiam pela cidade por pontos turísticos ela já tem certeza que ele já conhecia o local tinha horas que para não se perder segurava a mão do Kent que ficava constrangido mas o sorriso dela era de amolecer. Estava quase começando o por do sol os dois voltam para o hotel para descansar do dia que tiveram e quando estão perto do hotel vem alguém muito familiar parecendo ligar o telefone toca de Kent e atende indo a direção da pessoa que havia visto.

- Ken, seu traidor. Viajou sozinho com a princesa, eu fique te esperando até que fui em sua casa por sorte sua mãe tinha dito que você tinha saído cedo.

- Eu não te convidei pois era uma viagem a dois.

- Hum, Ken. Não me diga que fez essa viagem para satisfazer seu desejo masculino?

- OH ooo quueee?! Não é nada disso!

- Então é o que?

- Eu achei que seria bom para mim e para a Heroine termos um tempo sozinhos sem ninguém dando opinião com é.

- Hum…

Kent desliga o celular, Ikki fica bravo achando que o amigo estava o ignorando e não percebendo que estava atrás dele.

- Ken, seu traidor querendo ter uma noite de amor com a princesa, eu não vou deixar eu vou…

- Fazer o que?

- Eu….

Ikki olha para trás e vê Kent com Heroine de mão dadas olhando e ouvindo tudo que tinha dito, começa a dar um sorriso de bom amigo.

- Ken não vou perdoar por ter me esquecido.

- Eu não te esqueci, eu não queria que viesse.

- Já que estou aqui então já reservou meu quarto?

- Ora Ikkyu, aonde não entendeu que eu disse?

- Reservou meu quarto diga que sim?

- Durma na praia ou vá para casa de seus avôs que vivem aqui, nos deixem em paz.

- Eh! Ken, quantas vezes eu te ajudei em dicas para vocês dois estarem juntos? E agora você vai me chutar, eu achava que éramos grandes amigo, eu acho que me enganei.

Fazendo drama e quem passava via a cena dos três mas ela só ficava olhando tudo até que.

- Ikki-san, pode ficar com o meu quarto então?

- Heroine não faça isso, está fazendo o que Ikkyu planejava.!

- Não se preocupe Ken vou cuidar muito bem dela.

- Ikkyu, seu…

- Esperem, Ikki-san pode ficar no meu quarto e eu e Kent-san ficamos no outro quarto pronto.

- Pode parar agora. (Kent)

- Fechado, eu fico no quarto que ficaria a Heroine e os dois ficam no outro quarto. (Ikki)

- …. (Kent)

No hotel Ikki pega a chave do quarto todo contente quando esta na porta do quarto entra e se tranca para poder descansar, deixando os dois no quarto da frente os dois entram olhando o quarto e Heroine coloca sua mala e a bolsa no lado da cama e senta na cadeira olhando Kent que tinha deixado suas coisa no outro lado da cama e andava de um lado para o outro pensando e olhando para ela e ficando vermelho e assim que ele volta a olhar ela.

- Kent, desculpe por fazer isso, de ter que dividir o quarto.

- Deveria ter ficado em silêncio, Ikkyu sabia que você iria achar um solução fora do comum para não ver briga.

- Me desculpe.

Kent só faz um carinho na cabeça dela mesmo estando bravo não com ela e sim com o demônio do Ikki, ele espera que consiga dormir pelo menos até que um e-mail chega do Ikki.

(Assunto: Boa noite.

Já podem começar a treinar para a futura vida de casado. \\[ ^_^ ]/

Dormindo juntinhos hoje.

Ken boa sorte, estou torcendo.)

O sangue do Kent ferve com o e-mail mandado pelo Ikki estava provocando a dizer que os dois estariam livres a fazer o quiserem pois estavam dividindo o quarto a insinuação das palavras estava quase como lua de mel.

- Torcendo Ikkyu, eu que vou torcer seu pescoço.

- Errrr, Kent-san. Está tudo bem?

Olhando preocupada.

- Não está nada bem, isso não está certo.

- Calma Kent-san, o que tem de errado logo estaremos dividindo uma cama todos os dias?

- Não entenda errado só vamos dormir hoje e mais nada.

- Kent-san?

Percebe que já estava passando de sua saúde mental saudável para desgastado por causa do termo não dormir juntos ainda. Os três passam o jantar juntos Ikki vinha bom dica sublimares de provocação para Kent e ela respondia no mesmo tom achando engraçado parecendo um demônio tentando o fazer cair em tentação carnal. Antes de dormir foi mais um sufoco para o Kent depois do banho Heroine estava pronta para dormir e estava de pijama não tinha culpa ela não havia pensado antes que iria ficar no mesmo quarto que ele ela ficava cabulada pedia desculpa por estar também o constrangido. Ele só olhou surpreso branco com rendas, babado, laços uma princesa como Ikki gostava de titular era que ele havia visto naquele hora.

Deitados na cama um de costa para o outro ele nervoso se conseguiria dormir com calma aquela noite estava preocupado.

- Kent-san, está dormindo?

- Ainda não, o que foi?

- Eu posso pedir uma coisa?

- O que seria?

- Posso segurar sua mão?

- Ham?


	3. Amanhecer

Heroine lentamente abre os olhos e a primeira imagem que vê em sua frente Kent dormindo tão perto de seu rosto que no mesmo instante fica com suas bochechas vermelhas e se vira o corpo e percebe que um dos braços dele está debaixo de sua cabeça e o outro sobre o ombro. Heroine começa ficar em desespero pensando.

"O.. que faço agora se eu mover devagar, não vou acorda-lo"

Tocar no braço que estava cobrindo seu ombro dificultando sua saída da cama, parece que Kent se mexe chegando perto e abraçando ainda dormindo por um momento parecia muito fofo e por um impulso pela fofura Heroine o abraça.

"Que fofo!" (Heroine)

Com vergonha mas logo tentaria mais uma vez sair da cama logo ouve um murmuro como se Kent estivesse começando acordar e ela começa a sorrir com o rosto rubro de vergonha.

" O que faço, ele está perto? Espere!"

- Er… Bom dia. (Heroine)

- Hm. (Kent)

"Espere um momento o que estou em um…?"

Kent olha ainda sonolento abraçado na Heroine e fica com rosto perto do dela olhando com uma expressão feliz e coloca a mão entre as mechas do cabelo que estavam perto do rosto dela e fica olhando nos olhos dela.

"Me lembro."

- Bom dia.

Heroine mostrava surpresa com aquela situação que acontecia Kent estava sendo bem diferente que se mostrava, estava confusa não dava para imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

"O que está acontecendo Kent-san nunca foi assim. O que faço? Isso é perigoso! "

- Um sonho feliz? (Kent)

- Sonho…? (Heroine)

Percebe que não era sonho estava segurando em seus braços na cama, vai soltando devagar vira de costa colocando a mão na cabeça apavorado tentando dar uma resposta para Heroine.

- Não entenda mal, eu achava que ainda estava sonhando.

- Hahaha, estou curiosa como foi esse sonho?

- Um sonho que pareceu real.

- Como seria o seu sonho Kent-san, será que contaria para mim?

- Errr… constrangedor falar.

Kent se levanta sem terminar a conversa que estava tendo na cama com Heroine, e vai para o banheiro lavar o rosto que ainda estava vermelho olhava para mão por um momento.

"Minutos atrás eu estava agarrando ela dormindo. Como pensava não deveria estar na mesma cama que ela, eu quase a beijei como se fosse normal, sem problemas, aonde estava com a cabeça. Se estivéssemos em quarto separados isso não aconteceria e eu sei de quem é a culpa maldito Ikkyu.!"

Volta para o quarto e Heroine ainda estava na cama agora sentada olhando o celular vendo a hora, pareciam que nada tinha acontecido como ela era tão desligada por um ponto seria por isso que ele se mostrava mais afetuoso com esse modo de guarda baixa que Heroine tinha. Ela percebe que ele está a encarando serio e quando percebe que ela também está olhando esperando que diga algo ele vira em direção aonde estava as suas coisas e começa a mexer na mala até ouvir passos dela e a porta do banheiro se fechar sentia aliviado passa alguns minutos já pronto o celular toca vendo quem seria que estava no outro lado da linha.

- Ikkyu, o que foi agora?

- Bom dia Ken, como foi a noite, Muito quente?

- Bom dia. Nada a declarar.

Desliga sem querer ouvir alguma sugestão do amigo até que Kent olha para o lado Heroine arrumada para poderem sair para o café da manhã.

- Já está pronta?

- Sim.

Mal tinha falado vamos mais uma vez o celular toca e atende seguindo para a porta para sair junto com Heroine.

- O que foi agora Ikkyu?

- Ken quando vão sair, estou esperando aqui na frente. Estou com fome.

Abre a porta ele esperando os dois saírem do quarto, Heroine sorrindo como sempre e Ikki já dando bom dia e querendo saber se tinha acontecido algo novo naquela noite. Ela só dizia que foram dormir e acordaram só isso. Para o desanimo de Ikki nada aconteceu os três na mesa o garçom a notando o pedido e logo os deixando.

- Hm, Ken café, não dormiu direito?

- Não vem ao caso.

Os dois pareciam estar uma pequena conversa e a deixam um pouco de lado Ikki querendo dar dicas sublimares ao Kent para depois poder conversarem com tranquilidade, o telefone toca de Heroine que atende parecendo um pouco surpresa e fala um pouco depois desliga e volta a sorrir para os dois deixando com curiosidade quem seria que tinha ligado.


	4. Praia

Depois do café da manhã os três voltam para os quartos para depois saírem para ir para praia, Heroine sempre olhando para o celular como estive-se esperando uma ligação ou um e-mail, Kent então pergunta se ela não quer se arrumar primeiro e ele iria falar com o Ikki mas, ela diz que não pois estava esperando uma ligação e quando iria dizer quem era o celular começa a tocar, assustada joga o celular para o alto fica tentando pegar o celular que estava quase caindo e por um segundo ela consegue pegar e atende.

- Alô? Sim, eu posso falar agora pai.

"Era por isso que ela estava tão preocupada com o celular."

Kent vê que ela começa a andar para a varanda abre a porta janela e fecha em seguida para não ser atrapalhada na conversa com deixar ele a vontade para se trocar, livre para se arrumar começa a pegar a roupa e se troca. Quando está para sair deixando ela livre para se arrumar ele só dá uma batida na janela para ela perceber ele fazer um gesto que está indo para o quarto do Ikki e Heroine só balança a cabeça entendendo e falando bem seria.

"Pelo jeito vai demorar, o que eles tão falando?"

Sai do quarto e vai para a porta da frente e bate, e Ikki abre achando que já iriam sair.

- Todos prontos?

- Não, Heroine está no celular vai demorar.

- Com quem? Se ela estiver pronta ela pode ir falando e fazemos que não estamos ouvindo nada.

- Não.

- Ken com quem ela está conversando? você sabe?

- Claro que sei, é o pai dela.

- Não deu um oi para seu futuro sogro?

Kent fica calado e Ikki lembra e começa a perguntar com jeito de investigador. Pois o importante é o que aconteceu naquele quarto.

- Agora fale tudo que aconteceu naquele quarto seu maldito, o que você fez com a coitada da princesa?

- Eu não fiz nada!

- Mentira, eu sei que fez está escrito em sua cara Ken. Você é um livro aberto dá para saber o que aprontou ou não.

- Eu não fiz por querer…

- O que fez? Ken conte tudo e cada detalhe.

- Quando estávamos dividindo a cama na primeira hora não consegui dormir, até que a ver dormindo e falei para mim mesmo que estaria tudo bem, e...

- E?

- Quando acordei estava abraçado nela.! Ikkyu isso foi perigoso neh?

- Hum, que inveja.

- Inveja?

Kent já vermelho de vergonha e bravo com amigo se fazendo de invejoso.

- Ikkyu estamos em um assunto serio, e você vem dizendo que está com inveja?

- Ken, o que tem de errado abraçar beijar a sua noiva. Tem horas que parece um adolescente inexperiente. Ah é, você é.

Quando celular dele toca era Heroine dizendo que estava pronta e queria saber se eles já estavam na praia, e ele diz que está no quarto da frente ainda falando com Ikki assim que desligam o celular os três se encontram, Ikki já se preparando pois viria varias garotas de biquíni, por hora nada melhor que a praia bem mais o alvo era a Heroine queria saber até aonde Kent iria aguentar até cair no ciúme de ver sua noiva desfilando de biquíni na praia.

Na praia não tinha tanta gente como sempre Ikki estava provocando que fossem para a água Kent já havia percebido e pergunta para Heroine se queria andar pela beira da praia bem na mesma hora ela aceitou, na hora estava passando um grupo de garotas por perto que olham para o Ikki achando bonito e vão conversar, os dois deixam Ikki cercado por algumas garotas que viram que estava sozinho e começam a andar. Já longe da vista de seu amigo Kent olhava para Heroine que parecia feliz o cabelo amarrado para trás por uma fivela de flores azul mas não fazia nenhuma ligação como a cor vestido que era branco que estava usando lembra é o biquíni fica com o rosto vermelho e Heroine olha para ele.

- Kent está tudo bem?

- Sim, está. Eu queria perguntar, seu pai ligou mais cedo era algum problema?

- Não, ele queria saber se estaríamos sem compromisso no final de semana que vem.

- Ah! Claro, ele quer conversar sobre a viagem que estamos planejando não é?

- Sim.

Kent sorria para ela para vendo que estava tudo bem, ela sorria de volta parecia muito feliz poderia só impressão que ela estava com problemas quando estava conversando com seu pai, chegam perto de rochas grandes que faziam terminar aquela praia e ele voltam ao ponto de chegaram na praia e lá Ikki havia desaparecido com as garotas poderiam estar em outro lugar. Chega a hora que Kent teria que conter o ciúme quando Heroine estive-se de biquíni não dava para esconder que estava com rosto vermelho pois, ela estava bonita e logo vão para o mar mergulhar e tinha momentos que ficava constrangido em quando Heroine o falava seu nome e a olhava tentava desviar o olhar, tinha momentos e olhava só aquele sorriso bobo ficam mais um tempo na água e voltam para a praia e lá Ikki estava olhando os dois e olha a Heroine de biquíni e dá um assobio.

- Ken, agora te entendo.

- O que está olhando Ikkyu.

Ken paga a toalha para Heroine se cobrir e se secar e ele pega uma tolha para ele e se seca.

- Que graça tem Ken, se você a esconde. Heroine esse biquíni ficou ótimo, não concorda Ken?

- É.

- Obrigada.

Ken constrangido e vermelho de vergonha olhando para Heroine, que ficava sorrindo fofa achando que ele tinha mudado desta a ultima vez, mas na verdade estava igual na vez que foi na piscina com Heroine e os funcionários do Maid no Hitsuji, se pudesse naquela hora queria que ela vesti-se o vestido e nunca mais ir a uma praia. Ikki estava tentando provocar o ciúmes no Kent e estava conseguindo, o fazendo ficar cuidando de cada movimento dela, fazendo Ikki ficar provocando e tentando ficar próximo de Heroine para aumentar o ciúme.


End file.
